RWBY: The First Male Hunter of Remnant
by Reborn 123 and exist21
Summary: Summary: Rune was reborn again by the gods but this time he is in a world where women are the dominating gender and are the only ones who could have their aura unlock and manipulate their aura along with them with only semblance.. This is Rune/Massive Harem. Minor elements from other animes (READ RWBY: DARK ROSE First) (Hiatus until Volume 4)
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey everyone! Reborn123 with a new story. This the aftermath of Dark Rose saga that is still currently on going. This is just an idea just came to my head and I really wanted to do the Harem route that was 2nd place in the poll during the vote for Rune pairing (which where Weiss was the winner). I also got this idea from the first male shinobi in the Naruto fanfiction.**

 **Summary: Rune was reborn again by the gods but this time he is in a world where women are the dominant race and are the only ones who could have their aura unlock and manipulate their aura along with them with only semblance. Meaning that females are only ones that can be hunter/huntress. This is Massive Harem/Rune. And also expect Incest also which mean Ruby and Yang will be part of the harem.**

 **PLEASE READ RWBY:DARK ROSE FIRST TO UNDERSTAND RUNE ROSE**

* * *

Prologue: Ending and Rebirth

Rune journey is finally over. He manage to defeat Salem, who is the prime source of the darkness and the creatures of the grimms itself.

He manage to take her down with the help of his teammates, alliance and his own kingdom backing him up. The ultimate clash happened and the light triumph over evil.

Everlasting Peace around Remnant has been achieve. Human and Faunus has finally coexist because of Rune teaching and philosophy.

Rune was also name as the greatest hunter who ever lived. He was once called the Black Rose because of the black petals he left behind and he also known as the meaning of death.

But after the big war between light and darkness. He was given a new Moniker by the people of Remnant.

The Beacon of Hope, The Savior, The Guardian of Remnant and many more. But the nickname that he was proud is the name what he symbolizes him now.

The White Rose.

Why? It's because he see that the White Rose symbolizes hope, purity, innocence, humility and many more. But that's not why he loved it.

The reason he loved it because that color white reminds him of the woman who he very loved so much, the reason to why he continues fight against Salem and darkness itself.

Weiss Schnee.

After the Great War, the two finally have married with Weiss father approval (after Rune beat the sense out of him) and Weiss taken over the Schnee dust company. After removing the corruptions of within the company who uses faunus as manual labors in finding dust. The Schnee Dust Company became the most respected company around Remnant once again by humans and faunus alike with Weiss and Rune leading the company into a great success.

The two had a good family and Rune and Weiss made sure that their children never had a bad childhood that they experience but the same time making sure that their children were raised well with a good attitude and such.

That pretty much ended Rune life since he died peacefully in an old age with his family and love ones surrounding him.

Now Rune soul is wondering in afterlife wondering what happen now. He also hoped that he would be able to meet his mother again.

But sadly the gods has other plans for him.

* * *

Rune opened his eyes again and suddenly found himself in room that he was very familiar.

 _'Am I...alive?'_ Rune thought as he scan around but he felt something wrong with his body. He move his arms around and suddenly found that he was wrapped around a blue towel. A few seconds later realization finally struck him.

 _'I'm a baby again!'_ Rune mentally shouted again. Why the fuck was he a baby again? Was this some cruel joke?!

"Ruby Rose... that is her name..." Rune heard a soft voice. Rune eyes turn to where that voice came from and he was completely shock who he saw.

It was his mother, Summer Rose.

She was alive and well and had a smile on her beautiful face. She was a woman, a fully grown, rather short, woman with straight black hair. Her hair went to her shoulders, and had a red tint to it. She was pale skinned, and her eyes were a bright silver color. She was wearing a hospital gown over her body, though she wore a white hooded cloak over that. She refused to part with her cloak

 _'Mom…'_ Rune thought. He was completely shock in seeing his mother so alive and well really made him happy and the same time he really wanted to cry with tears of happiness.

"Ruby Rose…that is a beautiful name." Another voice said. Rune recognized that voice and saw that Taiyang was beside Summer with a smile on his face. Rune eyes turns to where the two couple were looking at.

Then he saw another baby in Summer arm and it has a pink towel. Rune already knew that it was girl thanks to the towel and one thing came to his mind.

 _'I have a twin sister'_ Rune thought. He never would imagine that this would happen in his life. Maybe the gods needed him again that why he was reborn in this world with a twin sister. Not a half-sister but a full blooded twin sister.

"Look mommy, Rune is awake!" Another voice said. Soon Rune eyes landed on a young blond hair girl that he fully recognized who it was.

It was Yang Xiao Long. His half-sister and now from what he heard right. Ruby half-sister also.

"Well looks like my little rose is awake." Summer said as she looks at Rune. Rune looks at her with curiosity but he was mentally sighs since he knew that he was going to act like a toddler again.

But hey at least he will have a chance to have happy childhood.

* * *

Unknown to him is that there is someone watching him from the heavens.

"The world will need you again, Rune Rose. I hope that you can understand that. After all you are the symbol of hope to everyone." The figure said who is watching Rune and his family.

A new legend will begin in Remnant.

 **AN: I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER. Please review, favorite and follow the story. No flamming please.**


	2. Aura Unlock

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter just like I promise after I released the RWBY Dark Rose chapter. Anyway, I'm quite surprised that many already has favorite the story already. Anyway I'm very thankful that many of you still support the Dark Rose story. I just hope that many of you will show the same support in this story also.**

 **This only a short chapter but I promise that the other chapters will be longer.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Aura Unlock

Few months has passed since Rune was born again in Remnant but for Rune it felt like it already been years for him since he was practically bored! But he did learn something new about this world. He was thankful that he still has the mind of an adult it easier for him to learn and had all his memories that would be a huge factor for him in the future. But he still needed to act like a toddler for everyone sake. So, he just sucked up his pride for the sake of his mother and his family.

Rune learned that this world is was still same as Remnant but there major changes happened in this world. One is that this world is ruled by females because it turns out that only females are the only ones can have their aura unlock and the only once that was born with semblance and knowing how to manipulate their aura and besides the fact that males has very small aura storage. But Rune knew that he could unlock his aura but his body still needs to adjust first before he can unlock his aura on his own since thanks to his previous memory of his past life and knew that his aura reserves his very high easily matching against several powerful souls. He knew that if he force his aura to be awaken his body would not be able to handle it and it would be a result of his death and there is no way the Savior of Remnant would die like that!

Another thing that he learned and very happy one too. He learn that Summer has retired from being a huntress and became a teacher in Beacon Academy which was a good thing for Rune in his book since this practically means that his mother won't die and he would make sure of that even he would have to force to grow up again in prevent that tragic event from happening ever again. Because he also knew that his dad, Taiyang (Who is teacher in engineer in Signal academy) would become an alcoholic because Summer death and would start beating him or his sister, Ruby.

And there's no way that he was gonna let that happen. He would pull Heaven and Hell if that ever happens!

Another is that he doesn't have silvers eyes like Ruby or Summer but his father eyes which is lilac which is similar to Yang. So it means that he doesn't have the power of the legendary silver eye warriors.

Right now Rune was in the living room with Ruby, Yang and Summer. Rune was looking at them with curious look on his face while his mind mentally said ' _Just a few more years'_. He looks at Ruby who was struggling to place the star shape toy because she placing it in the wrong hole which made Ruby pout.

Rune decided to help his little sister as he crawls towards to Ruby and grabbed the toy. He place the star shape toy in the star shape hole before he looks around and saw the other shape toys and started to placing them in the right holes. This cause Summer to look at her son with a surprised look on her face while Ruby and Yang were clapping and smiling at Rune as does this.

"Yay! Rune did it!" Yang said happily with Ruby clapping with a big smile on her face. Summer smiled at Rune as she picks him up.

"Aw, my little boy is so smart!~ "Summer cooed at Rune. She was surprised on how smart Rune is he was only a toddler. She saw that Rune was giving her a big smile that cause her to smile back.

Rune just mentally sighs again but smiled nevertheless. At least that his mother is alive and he would make sure that it would stay that way.

==Several years later==

"Alright time to concentrate." Rune said to himself. He was outside of his house and was now sitting down on the ground in a lotus position in front of his house. He was now 6 years old he was now 3 foot long 9 inches. His hair was longer now. He is wearing a simple white shirt, black shorts and a pair of running shoes. For the past years Rune had been trying to train his body in secret. He wanted to awaken in aura as soon as possible for him to start learning in controlling again since it took him a long time master it along with his semblance.

His parents were out on their jobs. Leaving only Yang and Ruby with their aunt Qrow, who is babysitting them.

Rune can't still believe that his uncle Qrow in his past life has version in here as well. Hell they even share the same name and same attitude! The only difference that the Qrow in this world is a woman and she has same figure as Winter, who was by the way his sister in law in his past life.

Rune snap out from his thoughts and shook his head close his eyes again to concentrate as he tries to open his aura.

"RUNE! The cookies are ready!" Young Ruby rose said happily as she and Yang walks out with plate of cookies on their hands. They walking towards Rune but they started to hear Rune saying some words.

" _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death."_

Rune opened his eyes and his eyes started to change color for lilac to silver color.

 _"I unleash my soul, and by my shoulder, I protect thee."_

Suddenly a burst of red aura surrounded Rune, shocking the girls and dropping their plate of cookies.

Rune stands up and channel some aura from his hands and saw the red aura that causes him to put a big grin on his face.

"I DID IT!" Rune cheered as raised his arms in victory. He finally unleashed his aura!

"What's going on out here!?" A voice shouted. Rune turns around and saw that Qrow and the girls were right behind him.

His eyes widen in shock and one thing came to his mind.

 _'SHIT!'_

* * *

 **AN: I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE CHAPTER. Please review, favorite and follow the story. No flamming please.**


	3. Discovery

**AN: Okay, I was planning to released this when the Dark Rose saga first Volume is done but some of the PM's and reviews message me in wanting me to release the next chapter right now and all I have to say that this is a bit rush. So don't blame me. Blame the guys who wants this chapter to be released early.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Discovery

"Qrow, are telling us that Rune, our little boy has manage to unlock his aura ON HIS OWN!" Taiyang as he and Summer had return home and Qrow just told them the situation.

Right now Rune was sitting on the couch with Yang and Ruby besides him. The two sisters were looking at Rune with curiosity since they are now wondering how their brother was manage to unlock his aura.

Qrow nodded with her eyes narrowed. "I'm positive and from the size of his aura he could easily out matches mine and Summer aura." Both parent eyes widen in shock. The couple looks back at Rune and Summer approaches her son. She place her hands on Rune shoulders and kneels down to his level.

"Rune, sweetie. Are you alright? Do you feel sick or anything?" Summer asked with a concern tone. She was completely shock that her son has manage to unlock his aura and another fact that his aura his very high reserves. But unlocking aura in a very young age could be very dangerous since it would lead to unknown effects to the body.

Rune just shook his head and said to her. "I'm fine mommy. In fact I'm feel great!" Rune said happily. But at the back of Rune mind. He mentally slamming his head on a wall

Why?

Because he could have unlock his aura when everyone was asleep so no one could have notice it or he could have gone to a faraway area where he can unlock his aura there. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Now he's playing I'm innocent and dumb card.

Taiyang approaches Rune and kneels down to his level also. "Rune, how did you unlock your aura?"

"Well…I read some books on how to unlock aura and thought that I could give it a try." Rune said to them and inwardly just sigh at this.

"But you do know that girls can only able to unlock their aura…right?" Qrow asked as she suddenly decided to cut in on their conversation.

Rune scratch his cheek and said. "Well…I know that but…I wanted to try if I can do unlock it"

"But Rune, what you did is very dangerous!" Summer scolded Rune. Rune flinch from the tone of his mother. "Unlocking aura at the wrong time could cause some very bad effect to your body if it's not strong enough to handle it. Rune you could have lose your life like especially that you're a male Rune. A male body is fragile in this world."

"You could you have die from what you did kid." Qrow said bluntly. Rune turned pale but he already knew that but he needed to act like he never knew the dying part for forcing an aura to be released. Yang and Ruby eyes widen in shock and horror at this. Summer and Taiyang glared at Qrow for saying bluntly like that.

Qrow just shrugged and said. "You can't sugar coat it. Besides I think the kid the smart enough to realize his mistake."

Summer just let out sigh and look back at Rune. "Rune, please don't make anything reckless like that again."

Rune nodded his head and lower his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Mommy"

Summer just sigh and gave a small smile at Rune as she stands up. "I forgive you but please. Don't do anything reckless like that again." Rune nodded his head.

"That same goes for you girls." Taiyang said. "Take this lesson from your brother. I know that your mother and I are being bit harsh but we all just wanted to protect you three. So please, listen to our warning and don't any stunt like brother did."

"Yes, daddy." The girls said to their father. Summer smiled at them.

"Why don't you three go outside and play but not far from the house, okay?" She said. The children smiled at them and quickly run outside to spend some time together.

When the children are gone. Qrow eyes narrowed and look at the couples and saw that they also had a serious look on their faces. "You do realize that if anybody ever got a wind of this. Your son with be targeted."

"We know. I just never thought our boy would even unlock his aura."

"Yeah, I'm sure that many of the people will try to get him since he is the first boy to ever unlock his aura in the history of Remnant." Taiyang said as he crossed his arms.

"Your son is destined to do great things, Summer. I think that boy will be a fine hunter if he ever decided to take that path." Qrow said. Summer eyes narrowed at this.

"NO! I'm not letting my son become a huntress or hunter or whatever. I'm not letting him go into that path." Summer said to Qrow. Qrow just look at her surprise look on her face.

"Summer, you can't expect your kid to be not a hunter. The little guy practically wants to become one. Maybe that's the reason he wanted to unlock his aura." Qrow said to Summer. She couldn't think any other way why Rune wanted to unlock his aura even taking the risk of it since unlocking a male aura said to be death sentence.

Summer shook her head and glared at Qrow. "Rune will not be allowed to be hunter. And that's final!" She didn't her baby boy to become a hunter because she knew the dangerous things that will happen to her son if Rune ever take the path of the hunter.

"I agree with my wife here. I'm not letting my only son be send on the battlefield. You know that a male body is very fragile in Remnant." Taiyang said as he glares at Qrow.

Qrow just look at Taiyang with bored look on her face. "But, what would happen if Rune wants to be hunter. Would you denied him in becoming one? I know that you two are over protective of your children but if Rune grows up he will make his choice. You can't baby him forever. What would happen if the council would learn about your son?" Qrow asked.

"Then we will protect him. The council be damn! I will make sure that my boy will grow up with a peaceful life." Summer growled at Qrow. Soon her silver eyes were glowing with power. "I expect that you would do the same to your nephew, Qrow. You won't say anything about Rune awakening his power."

Qrow flinch from the look that Summer was giving her. Even Summer is a sweet and kind person. If you ever pissed her off you will would have sign your death warrant. She was the strongest member of Team STRQ for a reason. Even Qrow wouldn't want to mess with her.

"Alright! Alright! Just stop glaring at me. You're eyes already scary enough when you angry you know." Qrow said. Soon smile appeared on Summer face.

"Good, now if you two will excuse me. I will have to cook dinner." Summer said before she hummed a tune while walking towards the kitchen.

Qrow just sigh and Taiyang shook his head. "Man, Summer could be really scary if she wants to." Qrow said.

Taiyang just chuckled at Qrow words. He would agree to Qrow on that one.

He's practically scared shitless if he ever pissed Summer off.

* * *

 **AN: I Hope you all like the chapter. Please review, favorite and follow the story. No flamming please.**

 **Side note: If anyone who doesn't understand what Taiyang mean in battlefield, He means that letting Rune go wandering around Remnant since he knows that becoming a hunter would mean that he would travel around Remnant, facing dangers in every journey and missions that he will be going.**


	4. Secret Reveal

**Okay guys. I'm back with a new chapter and lately I have been getting a few headaches and mental blocks these days so I'm gonna lay low for a while to get my head working again.**

 **Anyway, I hope that you all will enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Secret Reveal

Few months has passed since Rune has finally awakened his aura. So far Rune manage to have a quiet life since he knew that his parents and his aunt Qrow would make sure that the news of him unlocking his aura would not spread to anybody.

But there is a thing that he didn't like after his family knows that he manage to unlock his aura.

His parents would be now so protective of him now since they practically watch his every move if that he ever tried to use his aura or do anything stupid or dangerous without their supervision, leaving only to train his aura at night where everyone is asleep.

But the good part is that his mother allowed him to train his body more because his mother told him that he needed his body to strong so he could handle the power of aura that was inside of him. So, he started to learn so hand to hand combat from his father. Even though Taiyang wasn't a hunter and doesn't have his aura unlock. He was pretty good fighter.

Rune adopted in style of quick rapid strike and hitting the pressure points of his opponents. His parents thought him how to fight with hand to hand combat because is to prepare him if he ever got into a situation where he needs to defend himself.

But he was happy that his sisters were still the same so he was cool with that.

Right now Rune was in the bullhead along with his family and was heading towards to Beacon Academy. It turns out it was bring kids to work day and Summer decided to bring the kids to the Academy with Taiyang, who has day off today so he can join the fun.

"So…Are you all very excited?" Summer asked with a smile on her face. Yang and Ruby had big grin on their faces while Rune just continues to read book about the legendary hero name EMIYA. He caught interest of this hero because of his powers to copy any weapons that he sees and changing the entire field into his own advantage. Something that Rune will want to learn in the future if he ever decided to search about this hero relic. Afterall Remnant is place of legends and folktales. He would be sure that this kind of story exist. All he have to do is to search for it.

"YEAH!" Ruby and Yang said with an excited tone. Taiyang and Summer just chuckled at the girls reaction. Taiyang looks at his son and saw that he was still reading his book.

"Hey, son" Taiyang called causing Rune to stop reading and look at his father. "What are you reading?"

"It's story about a hero who wanted to become a hero of justice. He has the power to copy any weapons. Even legendary ones. The coolest part is that he can change the field into his own world!" Rune said with happy tone but mentally he just sigh. He still needs to keep up his childlike mentality. To prevent any suspicious for him. He knew that he could show his prodigy side maybe when he's 9 or ten then he can drop the act.

Taiyang eyes widen in surprise at what book that Rune was reading because it was mature one. But he knew that Rune loves to read a lot like his own twin sister Ruby. But the difference of the two is that Rune likes to read about aura, fighting styles, legends and action pack stories while Ruby has like to read stories about fairytales stories.

"I think you stop reading this for a while Rune." Taiyang said as he takes away Rune book.

"But daaaad!" Rune whine and Taiyang just chuckle at his son reaction.

"Rune, this book is a bit more mature to you. I read this story before and it's not for your age Rune. I will let you read it once you're a bit older." Taiyang said to Rune. Rune just pouted at him but mentally he was glaring at the man because he just took his book away!

"Fine, but you have to promise me that!" Rune said with childish tone. Taiyang just ruffled his son head and smiled at him.

"Sure, I promise." Taiyang said. Rune just smiled at his father and soon the family continues bond as they wait for the aircraft to arrive at Beacon Academy.

==Arrival at Beacon==

"Wow…" Yang and Ruby said in awe as they were standing before the academy. Rune just smiled in seeing Beacon again.

 _'It sure bring back memories'_ Rune thought as he remember his initiation. Meeting Weiss, Blake and Yang again after running away from home, forming of team RWBY and many more. Those were really good memories to him.

"Come on kids. Time to come inside." Summer said with a smile on her face, snapping Rune out from his thoughts. Soon the family move towards the academy and steps inside. Ruby and Yang look awe as they look around the academy with smile on their faces while Rune smiled also as he remembers the good times he had in the academy in his previous life.

"Ahh, Summer it's good to see you." A voice said. Rune turns to where that voice came from and his eyes widen in shock.

The woman was around its forties and she had long gray hair and thin brown eyes. She has a light complexion and sharp facial features. She wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. Her outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green undershirt. She also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

Rune knew that this woman before him was the female version of Ozpin.

"Hello Professor Orias." Summer greeted the woman. "I heard that you're getting promoted as the headmistress of the academy. Congratulation."

"Thank you Summer." Orias said with smile on her face before turning his attention to Taiyang. "It's good to see again Taiyang. I see that you have a day off."

Taiyang smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm here to be with the kids also."

"Kids?" Orias asked. Then she finally notices Ruby, Yang and Rune. A smile appeared on her face. "Hello children. I'm Professor Orias said."

"Hi I'm Yang! Nice to meet you." Yang said cheerfully.

"H-H-Hello, I'm Ruby" Ruby said shyly to the woman. Orias just chuckle at the girl shyness. Soon she turns to Rune who was looking at her with curiosity.

"Rune, greet your mother friend." Taiyang said to Rune, who snapped out from his thoughts and look back at Orias.

"I'm Rune, Nice to meet you ma'am." Rune said respectfully. Orias smiled at the boy but she notice something very different about this boy. Soon her eyes widen in shock behind her glasses as she realizes something different about Rune.

"Honey." Summer called. Taiyang turns his attention to his wife. "Can you take kids to the cafeteria room? I'm sure that they are hungry. I'm going to talk to Orias for a bit." Summer said. Taiyang smiled at his wife before leading the kids to the cafeteria, leaving only Summer and Orias.

"Summer, why did I feel that your son has a-"

"Orias, I would appreciate if don't talk about my son _'condition'_." Summer said with an edge tone that Orias knew that message was clear.

"When did this happened?" Orias said. Summer just let out sigh. She knew that this was going to be a long explanation.

==With Taiyang and the kids==

The Xiao Long family has been eating their food at cafeteria with several students. Taiyang watch as Ruby and Yang were eating happily on the food. Then turn his attention to Rune, who was sitting beside him, was not eating.

"Rune, what's wrong?" Taiyang asked. Rune look at his father.

"Where's Mommy?" Rune asked. He was also wondering what she and Orias were discussing about.

"I'm sure that mother will be back soon-" Taiyang was cut off when suddenly the cafeteria doors were opened.

"HELP! DEATH STALKER ON THE LOSE!" One of the students shouted in fear. When suddenly the walls came crashing down and reveal a giant Death Stalker before them. The students immediately started running away while Taiyang immediately grabbed the kids and went under the table.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Ruby said with a scared tone. She and Yang had a tears on their eyes and feared look on their faces while Rune look at the Death Stalker, who was tossing the other students like toys. Taiyang looks at his daughter with small smile on his face.

"Don't worry, she on her way. I'm sure that she has some help." Taiyang said with an assuring tone. He started praying to Monty or whatever deity he could think of that Summer would come soon. Taiyang grabbed on his children firmly and immediately started running from under the table and heading straight to the door as he saw that the Grimm was distracted by some students, who were trying to fight it off without any weapons.

He was about to reach to the exit when suddenly the Grimm did a full turn and he was hit by the tail. He was send flying and crashing to the walls as he let go of his kids the moment he was hit by the tail. He let out a groan and his eyes widen in horror as he saw his kids on the ground. "YANG! RUBY! RUNE!"

Rune let out a groaned as his body hit the ground. He mentally cursed that his body was weak even with all those training he received from his mom and dad. His body was still too weak. Even it was only few months he would have suspected that he at least strong enough to resist that attack. He felt that his aura slowly healing him that causes him to sit up.

"YANG! RUBY! RUNE!" Rune heard his father scream. He looks up and saw that Death Stalker was right in front of him. He looks at his back and saw that Yang and Ruby started to snap out from their dizziness.

Taiyang could only watch in horror as his children were about to attack by the giant Grimm. He saw the Death Stalker raise one of claws towards the kids. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

The Death Stalker swung it claws towards the kids. Ruby and Yang screamed. "MOMMY!"

GRAB!

When suddenly everything was dead silent as they watch the scene before them with wide eyes and jaw dropped look on their faces.

Taiyang eyes was completely shock in what he just happening before him.

A giant 20 feet tall skeleton that was wearing robes appeared out of nowhere and stop the Giant Death Stalker claw and he saw that it was covered in red and looks like a Reaper. Taiyang knew that it was aura but he was shock on who inside the skeleton.

It was Rune.

But not only him but Ruby and Yang also who were hugging each other were inside the skeleton.

Rune looks at the Grimm with anger in his eyes. He was now already thinking several ways to destroy this creature! How dare this piece of trash tries to hurt his sisters! He doesn't care if his secret is exposed. He made a vow to himself when he was reborn again that he would protect his family even if going against heaven and hell itself. He would protect anyone who is precious to him!

"NOBODY HURTS MY SISTERS!" Rune roared. He clench his fist and the reaper did the same action grabbed on the Death Stalkers Claws tightly. He pulls his arm away with full force.

SQUELCH!

Summer and the Professors finally arrived at the cafeteria with their weapons ready but they just stare in shock and horror in what they saw. The reaper practically pulls out the Death Stalker claw. The Grimm screech in pain. Summer looks at the reaper and her eyes widen in shock and horror on who she saw inside the reaper.

' _No'_ Summer thought as she saw her kids inside the reaper. She knew that somehow that Rune was involved in this. Why? Because she saw that her son was angry and staring daggers at the Grimm. Was this Rune semblance. Just how powerful her son soul is?

Rune looks at the Grimm with an angry look on his face. He lifted his right arm and opened it like a claw. The reaper copied its action and reveal its open hand. Soon the reaper fingers turn into sharp claws. Rune with no more hesitation brought the hand towards the Grimm and pierce right through it. The Grimm screech in pain as the hand went through and everyone watch as the Grimm dies and slowly the body fades away.

Soon everyone watches as the Reaper slowly started to get smaller and saw who the source of that giant reaper was.

"That boy! He was the one who called the giant reaper!" The woman who had white hair and wearing red and black clothing said. She was Petra Port one of the teachers of the academy. She was responsible of guarding the grimms who are being used for their class lectures. She was a bit careless that cause the Giant Death Stalker to escape.

The other teachers just watch as the giant reaper completely disappeared and saw that Rune was surrounded by red aura.

Rune aura was finally controlled again but he feels completely drain. He turns around and looks his sisters who were looking at him with shock look written on their faces. Rune manage to smile at them. "Hey, you two alright?" The two girls just nodded at him that made Rune sigh in relief.

"I'm glad" Soon Rune conscious went black and the last thing he heard were the call of his name by his family.

* * *

 **AN: I Hope you all like the chapter. Please review, favorite and follow the story. No flamming please.**


	5. Vow and Dream

**AN: Hello everyone Reborn123 here with a new chapter for the story. I'm really thankful that many of you support my story and I hope that you continue support my story and recommend to some of your friends who likes to read stories. The Dark Rose series will be coming up soon. Well the draft on the storyline work is done but creating the chapters haven't started yet. So please be patient.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Vow and Dream

"RUNE!" Summer, Taiyang, Yang and Ruby shouted as they saw their son/brother falls to the ground. Rune was caught by both of his siblings and gently place to the ground. Summer and Taiyang quickly approaches their fallen son while the teachers and students surrounded the boy.

Summer check on Rune and found out that he was still alive and breathing well. She sighs in relief and smiled at her husband. "He's alright. He's just asleep."

"Thank Monty!" Taiyang said with smile on his face.

"Summer. I think we need to place your son in the infirmary." Orias said to Summer. Summer just nodded to her friend and lifted Rune as she headed towards to infirmary for Rune to rest properly.

"Daddy, is Rune going to be okay?" Ruby asked with a worried tone. She was worried about her twin brother especially now that he practically just saved her and Yang life.

Taiyang send a smile to his daughter. "I'm sure that brother is okay, Ruby. After all he is a strong kid."

==With Summer and Rune==

Summer was in the infirmary now with Rune resting on one of the beds. She looks at her son with sympathy on her eyes. She never knew that her son power would awaken that fast. From what Summer saw she guessed that Rune semblance is Aura construction. There was no other explanation. She never thought that her son semblance would be that powerful.

But after this conspiracy happen. She knew that her son would be targeted by the council and many individual who will want her son. She would make sure that her she would protect her son at any cost even if she will have to go against the authority of the council. She would do anything to protect her family.

Summer just place a hand on Rune head and a smile appeared on her face.

"Rest well, my little rose." Summer whispered softly.

"That boy will is destined to something great. Summer" Summer turns around and saw Orias appeared before her. "If your son ever walked to the path of the hunteress or hunter then I'm sure that he will be fine one."

"No! Rune will not walk to that path. I will make sure of it!" Summer said to Orias with glare. Orias look at her with surprised look on her face.

"And why is that Summer? Your son has the potential in become one of the strongest protectors of Remnant and become the first male Hunter. This will be sure give equality to the male population. Monty, knows that the males are being mistreated here like the Faunus." **(1)** Orias said. Summer just stare at her. She knew that Orias was right. Sooner or later that this incident will spread like wild fire then many would target her son.

"I'm sure." Summer said with a determine look on her face. "My boy deserve a normal life. Even his aura is unlock. I still want my boy to lead a peaceful life." Summer said to Orias. Orias mentally shook her head. She wasn't sure that would happened. From what she saw during that battle against the giant Death Stalker. Rune eyes were not normal. They didn't hold any fear or innocence.

Those eyes shown a person who would fought against all odds with every single power he had. Those eyes remained her someone who had been in a war. Those eyes should not have in someone Rune age. Not at all. But Orias knew that Summer was hell bent on protecting her son. So she won't do anything else unless it is absolutely necessary.

"Very well. I hope that you know what you are doing Summer." Orias said.

"I know Orias. I will protect my son and everyone who is precious to me with my life." Summer said with a determine look and voice.

Orias nodded her head. "Alright, But I think we should let the little boy rest for a while." Summer agreed to Orias and soon the adults left the infirmary for Rune to rest in peace.

==With Rune Dream==

"So, mind telling me why I'm reborn again. Luna." Rune said as he appeared to be his 20 year old self in his mindscape. Right now Rune is facing one of the goddesses in remnant. The goddess known as Luna, the goddess of the night and the moon. Rune never met her before but he known her throughout his talk with Monty in his past life.

"Yes, and behalf of the council that we apologize that we made you reborn again this world, Rune Rose. We know that you really want to-"

"It's okay." Rune cut her off. The goddess was surprised at this but remain quiet as Rune continues. "I know that the council did was pretty cheap shot but I have to know. Why did the council do it?"

Luna sighs before she start to talk again. "After you have saved the other Remnant. Many of the gods and goddess consider this as a miracle only Monty knew that you could do it."

"Miracle? Why?" Rune asked. Did the gods and goddesses of the council didn't trust him to win against Salem? Was Monty Oum was the only who believed in him.

"It's because you literally facing the primordial goddess who has darkness and evil as its main domain. You were against all odds Rune Rose. The prophecy stated that world will fall into darkness. But you surprised us all while Monty Oum just laugh at us. We were completely surprised at this saw that you had what takes to become a god and join the council." Luna said and this made Rune look at her with jaw dropped look on his face.

A god.

A fucking god.

"Are you serious?!" Rune asked with completely surprised tone. He never knew that his achievements were that good to make the gods see him as potential god to join the council.

"Of course. You defeated Salem which itself is an impossible feature. You defied all odds against you. Because of this you gain the respect of the council and some of the hearts of the goddesses." Luna said with a smile. Rune just stare at her with shock look on his face.

"…Did you say that the goddesses wants me?" Rune said. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Luna nodded her head.

"Yes, after what you have done. You should have expected that some of the goddesses has fallen for you. I myself is included." Luna said bluntly admitting that she had fallen in love for Rune also. Rune expression turn blank after hearing that confession.

"I'm loyal to Weiss and Weiss alone." Rune said. He will continue to stay loyal to his love even in the afterlife. Even he is in the reborn he will continue to be faithful at Weiss. He will die as a virgin if he have to!

Soon a smirk appeared on Luna face and Rune didn't like that look on her face. "We know. We know that you are very loyal to your wife and that's why we the gods and goddesses of the council has decided to bring you wife Weiss here in this world also to reborn as Weiss Schnee again."

.

.

.

.

.

"…WHAT! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Rune roared in anger as he activated his semblance and his body turn to red like a living energy. Rune is using at least 50% power of his semblance. His eyes narrowed in anger at the goddess right in front of him. How dare this bitch and her companion played with his wife life! He will swear that he will kill every single gods and goddesses for playing with his wife soul!

Luna flinch his tone and look at Rune with fear in her eyes. She knew that even 50% power of Rune semblance was enough to overwhelm her. Because Rune in his past life has complete mastery of his semblance that's why he was able to take down Salem and the Grimm at the last moment.

Rune created ball of energy in his hands and place them in front of Luna ready to eliminate her even it was only in the mindscape. Luna raised her arms defensively.

"Wait! Don't shoot! Don't you want to hear our reason why?" Luna said with pleading tone. She truly scared at the moment.

Rune narrowed his eyes and growled at her. "You have 10 seconds before I disintegrated you."

Luna quickly explain. "We gave her a choice! She wanted to join you!" Rune eyes widen in shock before his eyes narrowed again.

"What do mean by that _goddess._ " Rune spat with venom.

"Before she could even reach to the gates of the heaven. We talked to Weiss and given her a choice if she wanted to be reborn again." Luna said. She sigh in relief as she saw that Rune energy ball was gone before she continues. "Of course she decline first but we told her our plans-"

"She was pissed wasn't she?" Rune said. He knew about his wife attitude and she was very protective of him. She would skewer any fan girls who try to touch him or their kids.

"You have no idea." Luna muttered under her tone. "She nearly attack one of us. Until one of us stops her and explain the situation to her. Eventually she agreed to be reborn again but her memories is locked away. Only in the right time that it will be unlocked." **(2)** Luna said. Soon Rune body turn back to normal but he was still glaring at her.

"Is there any way to unlock it and what will happen if the memories was awaken?" Rune asked with his arms crossed.

Luna shook her head. "I believe not. My sister, Eclipse is the one who locked away her memories and never told us when it will be released and don't worry. Once the memories will be unlocked then memories of Weiss past life and current life will merge as one."

Rune sighs in relief in hearing this. At least his wife won't have anything bad happen to her when the memories are awaken.

"Rune." Luna called and Rune turn his attention to her then he saw that Luna had a frown on her face. "We know what we did was extremely unforgivable-"

"Extreme is not even word to describe on how pissed I am on what the council did and how they screwed up." Rune growled. Luna flinch at his tone.

"But Weiss wanted to join you. She wants to be at your side. To help you in your upcoming battle." Luna said.

"What battle? Is it similar to Salem?" Rune asked. He needs information if that's why he is going to fight again.

"Yes, but Salem is much stronger now since the world is ruled by females meaning that her strength is twice more strong than the previous world. She gain more strength now since Male are treated as third rate class in this world. Male Faunus has it more roughly than Male human. And you know that corruption falls in her domain she is goddess of evil also. She absorb every single negative energy she gathered. " Luna explained. Rune sighs and rubbed his temples. He has now deal the problem again! Man, can't he just get a break.

"Just defeat Salem of this world and you will gain throne in our council Rune Rose. You will become the first mortal to ever join the gods and goddesses council and that is a promise." Luna said and Rune gave her a skeptical look.

"…not interested." Rune said. He doesn't want to be a god or divine being. He was happy and content that he was surrounded by friends and love ones.

Luna look at him with surprised look on her face. "What! You're turning down our offer in being a god! You would be worshiped, you would have the world at the palm of your hands."

"And you think that I wouldn't be worship after doing your task. I'm literally the first guy who could use Aura and maybe the only one who will master it to extreme measure. I'm will be flocked with girls." Rune said. He already knew that he will be fawn over by girls and he will need to set up some traps in his bed if there are any fan girls who are stupid enough to sneak inside. Once he enters Beacon Academy.

"…Good point." Luna said as she realized on what was Rune is talking about. "Look on the bright side. You will be sure to have a harem at the end if you're wife ever allowed it. Since I'm sure many of the girls around your age will fall in love with you. And I mean by your current life age not your mental age."

Rune just shook his head at the goddess words. "Is there anything else?"

Luna smiled at him and suddenly a small red orb materialized in front of him. Rune looks at the orb with curiosity.

"What's that?" Rune asked.

"The gods and goddesses have notice that you have taken interest of a book about a hero name EMIYA." Luna said and Rune eyes narrowed again.

"Were you spying on me?" Rune growled at her. They are now crossing line now. They are fucking stalking him! First they fuck up with his wife life and now they are fucking stalking him! They are just begging to be killed!

"It was Shadow. Blame him." Luna said to Rune. Rune made a mental note to beat the shit out of the god of shadows and night. "This orb has some of the abilities that the council has given to you that you will need in your journey. Consider this a gift from the council. We hope that it would help you in your journey." Soon the orb suddenly Rune spiritual body and he felt great flow of energy go through his body. Soon Rune was on his knees and panting. He glares at Luna.

"What the hell was that?"

"Your soul is slowly absorbing the power of the orb. It will take time before it will completely merge with you. The abilities that the orb have is teleportation, space storage, telekinesis and magic manipulation that is a par with the Four Maidens. You will learn to use those abilities soon but be warn the magic manipulation is the hardest one of the master since mastering a single element really takes a long time to learn. Another is that your body is very fragile. I recommend that you train your body very well since the males in this world is very weak when it comes to combat. You won't be at the same as before in current life since males are very fragile here. We hope that the orb will be enough to help you in your journey in beating Salem of this world." Luna said to him. Rune stands on his feet and look at the goddess before him.

"Don't think that little gift would be enough for the stupid stunt you and the council did to me and my wife. The only person that I'm not blaming is Monty since I owe him a huge favor and he's the only who believe me." Rune said to her. Monty was the only god he trusted since the gods and goddesses basically played with his life. He knew that Monty won't do that. But he now he knows that world needs him again. We will do perform his duties as Monty Champion and Protector of Remnant.

Luna nodded her head. "I see. Well I wish you luck until we meet again Rune Rose." With that Luna disappeared before Rune eyes in a blink of an eye, leaving only Rune left in his mindscape.

==Real World==

Rune eyes opened and suddenly found himself in the bed. He sit up and looks around and saw that he was in the infirmary of Beacon. Rune move a little and suddenly felt something on his legs. He looks down and saw a small book before him. He picks up the book and opens it.

 _This is a guide for you to learn those abilities, Rune. You would really need help in controlling them since it would cause harm in your body if you don't learn how to use them properly. I hope that you would forgive me for not been able to interfere with council decision in time. I will make sure that they will be punished_ _ **painfully**_ _._

 _Good luck and hope for the best my champion._

 _-Monty Oum, your friend and Patron_

Rune smiled at seeing the message that Monty left him. He could already tell right now that he was making sure that the pesky council will pay for playing with him and his wife life.

* * *

 **(1)- The male population is practically third class in the society. They are treated like the faunus society and it's even tougher for the male ones.**

 **(2)- Weiss memories in her past life wasn't unlock. Unlike, Rune. Some certain event will happen for her memories to be unlock again. So basically she doesn't know any of the things that Rune taught her about aura manipulation.**

 **Well I hope you all enjoy the story.** **Please review, favorite and follow the story. No flamming please. if you have any suggestions please PM me or leave at the review.**


	6. Meeting Weiss

**AN: HEY GUYS! I'm back. I'm sorry that it took so long but I have been busy and the fact that I'm currently creating a new Naruto story that is called the Lost King. Anyway I hope that everyone will like this chapter. This chapter will between Rune and Weiss. Where they meet up as kids.**

* * *

Chapter 5 Meeting Weiss

* * *

"Mommy, where are we going?" Rune asked Summer. Summer looked at his son with a smile on her face.

"We're going to Atlas to visit someone, Rune." Summer said to him. After hearing those words, Rune started to think back what happen after learning that he had been able to awaken his aura, semblance (not!) and killing a Grimm.

The news of the incident of how a male child had awaken his aura and defeated a Grimm, a Death Stalker has been spread like a wild fire in a week. Many of the people started to raise questions on how Rune was able to awaken his aura and not die since it was common knowledge that once a male Aura is awaken, it will be cause of its death.

But Rune was a different case that made many people question about him. Many wanted to interview him but Summer, Taiyang and Qrow showed their very scary and protective side of them in scaring the media off with Summer, the most scariest person to dealt with when angering her.

During those weeks, Rune started to read about the book that Monty left him but didn't read much about since he didn't feel different. Since in the book stated, it would take at least 4 years before the bond was complete, giving him the abilities of what the orbs have. So he continued to train his body with his parents supervising him while training his aura at night with all of them asleep while he is awake.

Now the council of all four kingdoms demanded for Rune's presence. Summer didn't want to do it at first but she knew that council had the power to make her family life miserable so she had no choice but to attend the meeting to discuss about Rune's case.

Summer would have just went to the Vale council but she wanted to meet a friend of hers and Taiyang in Atlas, so she decided to take Rune to Atlas while Taiyang watched over the girls.

"But why isn't dad, Yang and Ruby with us?" Rune asked. He never learned the reason why his dad and siblings never came with them.

"The people who wanted to meet us said that we're the only ones that they would like to meet, Rune. Your dad needed to be on his job and also to watch over your siblings with your Aunt Qrow." Summer said. Rune just nodded his head. Soon, the trip was pretty quiet since Rune knew that his mother was deep on her thoughts in what is happening so he just mediate thorough out the whole trip to keep mind calm and at peace.

==Time Skip==

"Here we are, Rune. Atlas, the home of science and technology of Remnant." Summer said as she looked outside and saw that they finally arrived at Atlas. Rune looked out the window and mentally snorted.

Soon, the transporter landed on the ground as it makes it landing. The hatch opened then Rune and Summer walked out from the transporter as their feet were now on solid ground.

"Summer, it's nice to see you again." A voice said. Summer and Rune looked up and different expressions came to them. Summer had a smile on her face while Rune scowled at the person in front of him. Rune recognized that voice and face anywhere.

It was Weiss' father. Wyn Schnee. The man has a gray-white hair and a pale complexion. He has a large gray mustache, and his eyes are a cold blue color.

He is wearing a pure white double-breasted jacket with a red handkerchief in the breast pocket, underneath which he wears a blue shirt and vest and a gray-white tie. He has a silver-colored ring on his right hand.

But Rune noticed something different about the man. Wyn wasn't wearing a scowl on his face – instead the man had a smile on his face. Not a smile with an evil or a malicious intent but a genuine smile, which made Rune think of something.

 _'Is it possible that that Weiss' mother switch personality with the Father since I'm in another world?'_ Rune thought, already thinking the possibility of a personality swap. Which means that Weiss' father will be good and caring guy while the Mother will be a manipulative and cold bitch.

"Wyn, it's nice to meet you again. How long has it been?" Summer said as she approached the man and shook his hand. Wyn let out a laugh and it's a good hearted one. Rune started to think that he's right.

"It been too long, my friend. How is your husband?" Wyn asked cheerfully. Rune started to really think that he was right since this guy doesn't hold any bad vibes.

"He's been doing very well. He's with my daughters. He couldn't join us because of his work and he needs to watch them with Qrow," Summer said then she suddenly remembered Rune. She looked down and saw that Rune was staring at Wyn with curiosity, "Rune, say hello to Wyn."

"…Hello Mr. Wyn" Rune said with a childlike and nervous tone. He wanted to lessen the suspicion of his mother to him since she practically already thinks that Rune wasn't a child anymore after that incident.

Wyn smiled at Rune and knelt down to his level and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you Rune. I'm Wyn Schnee, a friend of your mother." Rune just looked at him with curiosity while the man just smiled at him. Soon, Wyn turned back his attention to Summer as he stood up.

"I think that you both need a place to stay. My wife is on a business trip with my eldest, Winter and they will be gone for at least a week. Do you want to stay with us for a while, Summer? I'm sure that my daughter Weiss could use a playmate." Wyn suggested and Rune's eyes widened in surprise upon hearing this. Yup, this guy is not like his father in law in his previous life.

Summer smiled at the man before her. "Thank you Wyn. We really appreciate it." Summer said. She was thankful that her friend would allow them to stay in their mansion for tomorrow's meeting with the council and besides, she wanted Rune to meet other people around his age.

"Splendid! Now follow me so we could go to the mansion now." Wyn said cheerfully. Rune smiled hearing that.

Why?

Because he was going to see Weiss again. He knows that his wife's memories in the previous life was buried away deep but at least he could lessen the loneliness of Weiss since she was practically alone when she was a child with only Winter and her mother at her side.

==At Schnee Mansion==

"Welcome to the Schnee Home." Wyn said as they are now standing before the grand mansion of the Schnee. Rune smiled at seeing the mansion since this became his home after marrying Weiss and a place where they had a family together in his previous life.

"Please come inside." Wyn said as he guided Summer and Rune through the house.

"Where is your daughter?" Summer asked.

Wyn rubbed his chin. "I think Weiss is in her room." Wyn said. He turned to them and looked at Rune. "Do you want to meet my daughter, Rune?"

Rune smiled and nodded his head. Summer smiled happily since she saw that her son was excited to meet someone.

Wyn smiled at Rune's response. Soon, he led them through the hallway and towards Weiss' room. They arrived moments later, standing in front the door. Wyn knocked on the door and said, "Weiss, dear. It's daddy and he brought a playmate." Wyn grabbed the knob and turned it and opened the door. Rune looked around and saw that room was huge and was fit for noble people. Rune's eyes wandered around the room and it landed on the queen size bed. Rune smiled as soon as he saw who was on the bed.

Weiss Schnee. She was wearing a simple white dress and her white hair was short. She had blue eyes and she doesn't have a scar on her face. She was currently playing with a doll in her hands.

"Weiss," Wyn called. Weiss stopped playing with the doll and looked to the door and a smile appeared on her face as she saw her father.

"Daddy!" Weiss said happily as she hopped off her bed and ran towards her father and clung on her father's leg. Wyn chuckled at his daughter's action and ruffled her hair.

"Good to see you too, Weiss. Look, I brought a playmate. Rune, please introduce yourself." Wyn said softly. Rune smiled at Weiss and waved a hand at her.

"Hi! I'm Rune, Nice to meet you!" Rune said cheerfully. He expected that Weiss would greet him back but to his surprise, Weiss was just glaring at him, which made Rune look at her with curiosity.

"…I don't like you." Weiss said. Summer and Rune frowned upon hearing those words while Wyn just let out a disappointed sigh.

"Weiss, please be nice to Rune." Wyn said to Weiss. Weiss just pouted at him. Wyn looked at Summer and smiled at her, "I think that we should leave the children alone, so they could bond." Wyn said to Summer. Summer nodded in agreement and placed a hand on Rune's head, getting the boy's attention.

"Rune, why don't you play with Weiss for a while? I need to do something first. I promised that it won't take long." Summer smiled. Rune just nodded his head in understanding and soon, the adults left the room, leaving only Rune and Weiss in the room.

The two stared at each other. Weiss was glaring at him while Rune just looked at her with curiosity while mentally, he just smiled at Weiss. He never knew that Weiss was this cute when she was a kid.

"So…what do you do?" Rune asked. He really wondered what Weiss would do when she was bored when she was a child.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to play with my dolls." Weiss said before she turned back to her bed and started to play with her dolls again. Rune just sighed since he never liked to play with dolls and he only does it because Ruby or Yang wants him to join him. Rune decided to look around the room and something caught his attention.

 _'Is that a piano?'_ Rune thought. Rune knew that Weiss learn to play the piano at a young age. But he never knew when did she started to play. Thankfully, in Rune's past life, he knew how to play the piano even a little bit. He was more of a guitar guy anyway. He went towards the piano that was tall enough for at least for a kid's age. He saw that the piano has complete keys and a smile appeared on his face.

He sat on the chair and close his eyes as he place his hands on the keyboard. Unknown to him that Weiss stop playing with her dolls and looks at Rune with curiosity.

 _'What is he doing with the piano? Does even know how to play that?'_ Weiss thought. She started to learn how to play a piano a few days ago and she already knew how to play some of the basic songs. She was called a prodigy for a reason and she was known as a very gifted child. She took pride of that.

*Thinking out loud Piano version cover*

Soon, Rune started to play with the piano and his hands were moved around the keyboards. Weiss' eyes widened in surprise as she heard the music. She never knew this song before. She heard a lot of classical music since her mother would mostly play those music in the office.

But this…She never heard this song before but this music…It was so beautiful. She could feel like she dancing in room with someone guiding her. Soon she was lost in her thoughts as she started to move her head around as she follow to the rhythm of the music.

Unknown to her that Rune also has the same thought as her. Imagining himself and Weiss dancing around without a care in world with smiles on their faces. Rune loved to play this song whenever he's not busy because it was his personal favorite in his past life.

Soon, the music come to an end as Rune played the last keys of the song before he finally stopped. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. A smile appeared on his face.

*END - Thinking out loud Piano version cover*

 _'Wow…I still got it.'_ Rune thought happily. He thought that even his memories have returned from his previous life doesn't mean that his skills have fully returned. He was just thankful for his piano skills since it was one of the gifts that Weiss liked about him in being a musician.

"Wow…you're good." Rune turns around and saw that Weiss was approaching with the doll on her hand. Weiss was smiling at him, a genuine one. "Where did you learn to play like that?"

"Um… I don't know. The song just came to my head. Actually this is the first time I played a piano before. All I did is read on how to play a piano." Rune said as he scratch the back of his head. Weiss widened in shock at hearing this.

 _'Does this mean that he's like me?! A prodigy!'_ Weiss thought happily. She never met someone who was the same as her. A prodigy. Well except her sister, of course. But still, she finally found someone who was the same as her.

"Can you teach how to play that song?" Weiss asked. Rune was surprised at Weiss' sudden request but smiled and nodded at her.

"Sure, but it will be hard. So, you have to pay attention." Rune said and Weiss smiled and nodded at him. Soon Rune moved aside a little to give some space for Weiss to take a seat beside him. Soon the two bond for the rest of the afternoon learning and teaching with one another. Rune was happy that Weiss was friends with him. He knew that he lessened the loneliness of Weiss since she was a heiress and all but Rune saw her as someone who wanted a friend. So Rune gave that to her. He hoped that one day that Weiss' past life memories will be awakened so they can be together. He can wait for a long time just for Weiss to awaken her memories naturally. Right now, he was just glad he was friends with her in his current life.

* * *

 **Well I hope you all enjoy the story.** **Please review, favorite and follow the story. No flamming please. if you have any suggestions please PM me or leave at the review.**


	7. The Council and Threat

**AN: Hello guys this Reborn123 here with a new chapter. I have been very busy and didn't have much time to work on the chapter but I hope you will all understand since I'm balancing my responsibilities at home, work and etc.**

 **Anyway, You have any suggestion or feed back just PM for the story just PM or leave in the review.**

 **WARNING: THIS WILL CONTAIN SOME SPOILERS IN THE DARK ROSE SERIES IN THE FUTURE.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Council and Threat

 _'Why the hell am I standing here again?'_ Rune thought as he was now currently at the face of the entire Atlas council with the other councils from other Kingdoms such as Vale, Mistral and Vacao were with them through video stream. Rune noticed that all of the council members are females.

 _'Oh yeah, now I remember. My stupid case that something said about me being the first male ever to access aura.'_ Rune thought with an annoyed tone. Mostly he would have just spent some time with Weiss today but sadly the councils demanded his presence so they could have a clear view of him.

"Council members," One of the members of the atlas council said, getting Rune to snap out of his thoughts and look at the council members again, "We are gathered here to discuss about this boy. A boy who manage to use aura and was able to kill a Grimm." Soon, murmurs were heard all around the room. Rune just let out a sigh while Summer looked at Rune with worried look on her face.

"Ladies," A voice was heard. Rune turns around and mentally, he was shocked about who was standing before his eyes.

 _'Fuck! For Oum's sake! Ironwood just had to have a female version of himself on this world!'_ Rune mentally ranted. That's right, it was standing before him is the female version of James Ironwood but in this world she is called Jamie Ironwood.

She has short black hair, with some areas being silver or gray in coloration, and blue eyes. She wears a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, alongside a red tie, and a white glove on her right hand.

Rune mentally glared at Ironwood before him. He never liked Ironwood in the past since James always saw him as a threat. Rune knew that this female version of the bastard will have stuck up attitude as the male counterpart.

"I'm sure that there's an explanation on how this boy was able to use aura and defeated the Grimm. I suggest that we, the atlas committee, will take the boy to our custody and-"

"NO, I WILL NOT ALLOW MY BOY TO BE SENT AWAY FROM HIS FAMILY JUST TO BE EXPERIMENTED ON!" Summer roared in anger as she went to her son and wrap her arms protectively around Rune before she glared at Ironwood with her silvers glowing with anger and power.

Ironwood flinched at the look that Summer was giving to her. It was no secret that Summer is one of the most powerful huntresses and getting on her bad side is like asking for a death warrant. But Ironwood put up a strong face and glare at Summer.

"Ms. Rose, you have to understand that this boy can the power to change humanity. He's an example of people that can evolved into something more. We saw that the male gender is a fragile thing in this world of Remnant but your son prove that they are not. We need to study the boy."

"NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Summer shouted at Ironwood. She would not let these monsters get her baby! She will use every power that she has to protect her son!

Soon, the room erupted into arguments as some of the council members didn't agree with Ironwood's idea since they saw that it was too cruel to do it to a child and besides the fact that many of them favor Summer since they were friends with her. But the Altas council and others were agreeing on Ironwood's idea since they saw the expanded number of hunters and the fact that this will increase the chance of humanity surviving against the Grimms.

Rune covered his ears as he tried to block all the noises and arguments that were going around the room. But sadly, it wasn't enough since he could still practically hear what they are saying.

 _"This boy is still a child!"_

 _"But this will help humanity. This child must be studied!"_

 _"That is just god damn cruelty!"_

 _"We must makes sacrifices! For a single life must be sacrifice to save thousands!"_

"ENOUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rune screamed as he released Aura at full power that sent Summer and some of the people in the room flying away to the wall. Summer looked at her son and her eyes widened in shock as she saw Rune's body was releasing an enormous amount of Aura.

 _'Is this my son's…power?'_ Summer thought. She never suspected that Rune's powers were _this_ strong. She knew that Rune's powers were strong but not _this_ strong. His aura can easily surpass the current generation of powerful huntsman. Rune's aura surpass them all.

Ironwood's eyes widened in shock and horror as she saw that Rune was looking at her with glaring eyes. Those eyes were not the eyes of an innocent child but the eyes of someone who has killed before in extreme rage.

 _'This child is not normal!'_ Ironwood thought but her thoughts were cut off when Rune let out a roar of rage as the Aura expanded more. Soon Rune's body was turned into red that was covered with aura and energy. His body suddenly formed into his 20 years old self in his past life but his face is barely recognized. Everyone was looking in awe and shock as they saw this. Soon, Rune lifted his right arm and suddenly Ironwood's body was lifted up in the air and Rune closed his fist slowly and soon, Ironwood started to choke.

Summer eyes widened in shock at this and immediately stood up. "RUNE, STOP!" Summer shouted at her son but her voice was deaf to Rune as he continues to choke the life out for Ironwood.

Soon, several soldiers came in into the room and aimed at Rune. Summer had a horror look plastered on her face as she saw the soldiers aiming at Rune to shoot him. "No! DON'T!"

BANG!

BANG!

Soon several soldiers started shooting at Rune and all Summer could do was watch in horror as she saw her son was being shoot down but she was in shock at what she was seeing.

None of the bullets were penetrating at Rune but his body easily deflected them with ease.

"None of the bullets are working!" One of the soldiers said and soon, the soldiers stopped shooting at Rune and stared at him as he continued to choke Ironwood. Rune opened his hands again and soon, Ironwood gasped as she absorbed much air as she could after being choked by an unknown force.

" **LISTEN ALL OF YOU!"** Rune said with a very deep voice that caught everyone's attention. " **I AM COSMOS! THE ENTITY OF THE LIGHT, ORDER AND ELEMENTS!"** Rune's head turned to Ironwood. " **YOU ARE IN VERY THIN ICE, IRONWOOD. I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HARM ON MY HOST AND PARTNER. I AM THE SEMBLANCE OF THIS CHILD RUNE ROSE. LEAVE THIS CHILD ALONE!"**

 **"** Who are you to order us! We are doing this ensure the survival of the human race!" Ironwood growled at the entity before him. Cosmos' eyes narrowed at Ironwood and raised his other hand and created a ball of electrical energy. Cosmos grabbed the ball of energy and crushed it. Soon Ironwood's body was suddenly shocked by an unknown force that caused her to scream in agony and pain. All everyone could do was watch as Ironwood's body was being tortured by electricity. This continued for several seconds before it finally ended. Ironwood started to pant before she looked at Cosmos who had an amused look on his face.

 **"THAT WAS ONLY A FRAGMENT OF MY POWERS, IRONWOOD. I COULD EASILY DESTORY ATLAS IF YOU AND THE COUNCIL PROVOKE ME IN DOING IT. I WON'T HESITATE IN SHOWING MY POWERS TO PROVE THAT I'M NOT TO BE A JOKING MATTER."**

 **"** W-W-What do you want, Lord Cosmos?" One of the Atlas council member asked with a fearful look on her face.

 **"WHAT I WANT IS THAT YOU LEAVE MY HOST AND HIS FAMILY AND FRIENDS ALONE. I NEVER LIKE CONFLICT BUT IF ANY HARMS COME TO MY HOST AND HIS LOVED ONES."** Cosmos eyes narrowed and his body was glowing with power. **"I WILL SHOW YOU ALL SOMETHING MORE HORRIFYING THAN THE GRIMMS WHEN YOU ANGER A GOD!"**

 **"** Of c-c-course Lord Cosmos!" One of the Atlas council member said to him. All of the people agreed to his words except for Ironwood who was glaring at the entity before him.

" **I WILL HOLD EVERYONE OATH THAT NO HARM WILL COME TO MY HOST AND HIS LOVE ONES. BREAK THIS AND I WILL MAKE SURE THAT HUMANITY'S LAST 4 KINGDOMS WILL BE NOTHING BUT RUINS."** Cosmos said. He snapped his fingers and suddenly, everything the room was back to normal and Rune's body suddenly was back to normal. Rune suddenly collapsed to the ground.

"RUNE!" Summer shouted as she ran towards her unconscious son. The Atlas council looked at the other council members from the video screen.

"I believe that we all agree that we won't do anything to this boy and leave him alone." One of the members of the council said. Murmurs of agreement were heard throughout the room. Ironwood's eyes widened in shock.

"Council members! You all can't be serious-"

"We are serious, Jamie!" One of the members said and Ironwood gritted her teeth since she didn't like that name. "We are not going to provoke someone who is completely unknown and easily has the power to wipe out a kingdom in existence. You saw what that boy's semblance can do! That semblance has a mind of its own. We are not going to risk the safety of the people so we could just find ways for the male gender to fight against the Grimm. We already have the technology to help the males fight back against the Grimms. We don't need them to have the Aura to fight back against the Grimms. We are going to keep our word to Lord Cosmos. Rune Rose's family and his friends will not be harmed by any circumstance by your troops or anyone else. If you ignore our order then you will strip off of your ranking and be banished from Atlas. I'm sure that the councils from each kingdom agreed with us." The member of the Atlas council said. She got a replied of "yes", "of course" and "agree" from the council members of Vale, Mistral and Vacao.

"Guards!" One of members said as the two pair of female soldiers entered the room. "Please escort Miss Rose and her son out from this room. Make sure that the two are safely returned back to where they are staying." The two guards saluted at the council and escorted Summer, who was carrying Rune in her arms out of the room.

Ironwood was glaring at the doors to where Rune and Summer have left. She couldn't believe that she lost! But she won't give up. She will find a way for her to get to Rune. The future of Remnant is with the boy and she will do anything necessary for Remnant and Humanity future.

* * *

 **Well I hope you all enjoy the story.** **Please review, favorite and follow the story or me. No flamming please. if you have any suggestions please PM me or leave at the review.**


End file.
